


Awake

by searchinggalaxies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchinggalaxies/pseuds/searchinggalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and fluffy thing I wrote at one am. </p>
<p>Castiel always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestial_being_of_malicious_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_being_of_malicious_intent/gifts).



> This is un-beta'd.

"What are you doing up? Dean, it’s one am." Hands suddenly were resting Dean’s shoulders.

The Winchester jumped a foot in his chair. He snapped his head around to the source of the voice, his heart beating a mile a minute. “Jesus, Cas. Even though you don’t have your mojo anymore, you still manage to creep up and scare the shit outta me. What’s with that?”

The ex-angel frowned and fixed the blanket around him shoulders, stopping it from falling. “I apologize, but that still does not answer my question. What are you doing up?”

Dean shrugged. “Research. Just set on finding out what the sonuvabitch we’re hunting really is and how to gank it’s ass. Go back to bed, I’ll be there shortly.” The chances of that actually happening were slim, but he wouldn’t tell Castiel that.

His lover’s ‘bullshit alarm’ must’ve been screeching because Castiel growled. “You will not. Dean Winchester, I know you. You’ll stay here until the sun rises.”

"Can you blame me?" Dean huffed. He had the decency not to squawk in surprise when Castiel pulled the chair out from the table, rounded it, and plopped down in his lap. He then proceeded to grab the book from Dean’s hands and slam it down on the edge of the table, moving his head to the hunter’s shoulder. He wrapped his blanket as much as he could around the other.

"You’re making this hell because…?"

"You are a stupid _‘sonuvabitch’_  who needs to rest because as you tell me, you cannot do anything when you’re dead.”

Dean hesitated in shock. Well, that was a bit scary…and  _incredibly arousing_. “So we’re gonna sleep in the chair?” It wasn’t all that comfortable…

"You are sleeping in the chair, I am sleeping in your lap. It is the best way for me to ensure that you get sleep. You cannot move with me here." Castiel muttered.

"Uh, this is just extremely uncomfortable on the buns. I won’t get any rest like this." Dean shifted. It may have been better if he had a pillow under his ass, but he doubted he’d be able to get up and find one with Cas curled up like a cat in his lap.

Castiel ran his lips over Dean’s neck. “Fine. We shall go back to our room. But if you try and get up, I will not hesitate to nail you to the bed.”

Dean barely hid his cringe. There was no way he was getting anything done now. Cas probably _would_  nail him to the bed to get him to stay and sleep. And if not nails, he’d just be tied down. He had to give in; there was nothing he could do.

"Alright, we’ll go. I’ll stay." Dammit, he really was Castiel’s bitch. The fallen angel had him whipped and wrapped around his pinkie like a gold ribbon.

And secretly?  _He kinda liked that_.


End file.
